The Muppet Show Theme
"The Muppet Show Theme" was het liedje dat aan het begin van iedere Muppet Show gespeeld werd. Lyrics Originele versie= Kermit (gesproken): It's the Muppet Show, with our very special guest star, (Gast naam)! Yaaaaaaaaaay! (Instrumentaal stukje) Vrouwen: It's time to play the music, It's time to light the lights, It's time to meet the Muppets on The Muppet Show tonight! Mannen: It's time to put on makeup, It's time to dress up right, It's time to get things started Publiek: Why don't you get things started? (Statler en Waldorf zeggen elke week een ander stukje tekst op dit moment) '''Kermit: It's time to get things started Kermit en the Muppets: On the most sensational, inspirational, Celebrational, Muppetational... This is what we call The Muppet Show! (Gonzo blaast op zijn trompet met elke week een verschillend effect) |-|Versie van The Muppets= Kermit (gesproken): It's the Muppet Telethon with our very special guest, Mr. Jack Black! YAAAAY! Vrouwen: It's time to play the music, It's time to light the lights, It's time to meet the Muppets on The Muppet Show tonight! Mannen: It's time to put on makeup, It's time to dress up right, It's time to get things started! Hobo Joe (in een hoge vrouwenstem): Why don't you get things started? Statler (gesproken): I always dreamed we'd be back here. Waldorf (gesproken): Dreams? Those were nightmares! Both: DOHOHOHO! Kermit: It's time to get things started Kermit en de Muppets: On the most sensational, inspirational celebrational, Muppetational This is what we call The Muppet Show! (Een Tarzan yell komt uit Gonzo's Trompet) |-|Versie van The Muppets NL= Kermit (gesproken): Dit is de Muppet TV-marathon met als speciale gast, Mr. Jack Black! WOOOOEEEE! Vrouwen: Laat de muziek beginnnen, Doe het toneellicht aan, Kom kijken naar de Muppets want de show, die komt eraan! Mannen: Hé, laat je lekker swingen, En trek je pakje aan, Kom laten we beginnen! Hobo Joe (in een hoge vrouwenstem): Wanneer ga je beginnen? Statler (gesproken): Ik droomde ervan om hier weer te zijn. Waldorf (gesproken): Dromen? Dat waren nachtmerries! Both: DOHOHOHO! Kermit: Kom laten we beginnen Kermit en de Muppets: Met de fascinerende, inspirerende celebrerende, Muppeterende Welkom bij de grote Muppet Show! (Een Tarzan yell komt uit Gonzo's Trompet) |-|Versie van Muppets Most Wanted= (vertaald naar het Engels) Constantine (gesproken): It's El Muppet Show with our very special guest star, Salma Hayek! Yaaaaay!! Vrouwen: It's time to play the music, it's time to light the lights, it's time to meet the Muppets on El Muppet Show tonight! Mannen: It's time to put on makeup, It's time to dress up right, It's time to get things started! Pepe (gesproken): Time for my solo! Pepe: Why do we always come here? I guess we'll never know It's like a kind of torture to have to watch the show! Hehaha! Constantine: It's time to get things started Constantine en de Muppets: On the most sensational Inspirational Celebrational Muppetational This is what we call El Muppet Show! (Uit Gonzo's trompet komt een voetbal, en deze schiet eruit) Universum Categorie:The Muppets (film) liedjes